


They Bloom For You

by Hugroke



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fluff, I’m not sure what au this is, M/M, Magic, Pining, Realisation of feelings, a slight bit of angst but nothing much, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugroke/pseuds/Hugroke
Summary: Wherever Snufkin goes, spring seems to follow. Moomintroll wonders if that’s merely a coincidence.





	They Bloom For You

**Author's Note:**

> My first Moomin fic! (And likely my last) I had this idea and wasn’t sure what to do with it, so! I wrote it! I hope it’s enjoyable!

Spring arrives with Snufkin, Moomin notices. It’s become less like he arrives on the right day by chance, and more like his very presence causes the flowers to bloom, and makes the sun shine that much brighter. He’s heard of spirits and fairies before, that can do similar things, and has come to the conclusion that this is why spring arrives with Snufkin. 

It was a silly thought he had one day, lying beside Snufkin in a field, watching how the sun shines off his face, bringing out freckles and making him glow. It was like nature was there for him, Moomin thought, like the world was beautiful because Snufkin was in it. It was then he turned his eyes to the grass for a second, and watched a daisy grow and bloom within seconds right beside him. Something quite impossible enough he could consider it magic. So he did.

He noticed more and more oddities that occurred around Snufkin. The breeze would blow softer, the ocean would grow calmer. Flowers grew around his tent like it wasn’t there at all, he was sure Snufkin knew he knew, and wondered if maybe he should ask about it one day. He decided he would. 

Spring had ended far too quickly that year, passing into summer before he had noticed, the beauty of the valley forever growing around him. He wished it would never change, willed summer to last forever, dismayed that each day bought him closer to his closest friends departure. They had sat by the river that morning, Snufkin fishing, and Moomin himself going on about quite a lot, and really nothing at all. It was comfortable, and with that comfort, a few more flowers sprouted around them. He didn’t notice that time, too completely taken by how Snufkin would smile and chuckle along with his ramblings. His friend had complained about the lack of fish that day, and Moomin had wished he would catch one soon. They had both assumed it quite the coincidence that they had a full bucket by the end of the day.

When Autumn came that year, Moomins happiness began to fade much like the leaves did. The year was drawing to a close, as it had to, but Moomin supposed his down mood was justified. This years winter was supposed to be a long one, much longer than before. He wondered if that was because Snufkin planned on staying away longer on his travels, too. Maybe he did bring the start of the year with him, and this time was not too keen on seeing Moomin so soon. Bad thoughts, but they were there nonetheless. He wanted nothing more than for the summer months to return, and stay forever. And if the air around him had grown slightly warmer, and the trees slightly greener around him, he hadn’t noticed.

Winter meant emptiness for Moomin. This year, like the others before it, Snufkin had left. They had exchanged goodbyes, and Moomin had let himself cry once Snufkin had turned his back. He knew his friend would return, but that never made the farewells any easier. Of course, he had the others around, and the likelihood of waking up from hibernation again was low, but no one quite made his heart as joyful as Snufkin. By his feet, a flower tried in vain to grow through the snow.

It was frustrating, to say the least, when he awoke halfway through winter that year, and found himself alone. Wandering to his window and surveying the valley, he looked at the snow covered landscape, beautiful yet sad. Much like how he felt without Snufkin. The land was there, but lacking in substance, in life, in happiness. His gaze found the woodland, and as much as he wished he could ignore the want he felt, he could not. If only spring could come sooner, he thought, if only happiness could arrive once more, dressed in a green hat and yellow scarf, playing tunes full of feeling that made the life return to the valley. That made life return to Moomin. 

Thinking about Snufkin may have made him ache in that moment, but in the next he could recall all the times Snufkin *had* been there, all the times they had laughed, and danced, and walked together, paw in paw. He decided in that moment he wouldn’t mind holding his friends paw for the rest of his life, and figured that probably meant something rather huge, but found it would be best to think about that later. For now, he would try to fall back to sleep. The snow outside his window had melted off, and a small, pink flower perched on the sill. 

Moomin had nightmares that hibernation. Horrible, painful nightmares, one after the other. Each one sharing the same theme; Snufkin never returning. In some Moomin received a letter, explaining that his friend no longer cared for him, or that he was annoying, and that Snufkin would not be coming back. Others were worse. They held no explanation, no reason, Snufkin just never returned. Worse still, without his presence, spring refused to return to Moominvalley, and everything was cold, and white, and lifeless forever. Moomin tossed in his sleep, rolling and murmuring in sadness. Where spring should have started arriving outside, there was only snow. 

Moomin woke early that spring. He rose, and cleared his eyes of sleep, listening for the familiar and lovely tune of a particular harmonica. But his ears picked up only the sound of distant birds, and otherwise, silence. His nightmares came back to him, and he could only logically turn those thoughts into panic. He had talked to Snorkmaiden that day, once she had awoken, and let all his worries out. Her response had been a knowing smile, a laugh, and a reassurance. She reminded him of the few other times Snufkin had been late, of how he had always acted the same way, and how without fail, Snufkin would arrive within the next few days. She was right, and it made him calm. They chatted for hours, then, about much of the usual at first, then they came back to Snufkin. Moomin excitedly went on tangents about things they would do together and places they would go, about stories he wanted to tell, stories he wanted to hear. Snorkmaiden only listened; She understood what love looked like on a person. That moment, the leftover snow began to melt, and a few tulips did their best to sprout near Moomintrolls tail. 

He might never have come to a conclusion on his feelings toward Snufkin, or on his possible spring-bringing abilities, had it not been for the mumrik himself. The very day after his talk with Snorkmaiden, he rose to the sound of a new spring tune, and hurriedly made his way down to the bridge. On his journey over, he may have taken note on how flowers seemed to bloom with each stride he took, he might have noticed the air warm as his smile grew at the sight of his friend- but what he noticed most while watching Snufkin play his song to completion, was that he was utterly and completely in love with him.   
It was because he noted that, that instead of a usual greeting, he threw his arms around the others waist and twirled him around in happiness. They laughed together, and at the end of the bridge, a red rose bloomed.

They had sat on the hill that afternoon, once again talking about nothing and everything all at the same time, when Snufkin laughed particularly hard at something that was said, breath catching in his throat as he chortled. It was that moment, Moomin was reminded of how much he cared for the person beside him. So utterly that he thought a whole bunch of flowers would bloom right then and there. That they did. A small collection of forget-me-nots spread around the two, Snufkin watching with a smile on his face.

“I do so love it when you make flowers bloom for you, Moomintroll”

“They’re not for me, Snufkin, they bloom for you”


End file.
